


Complimenti all'idiota

by Martiverse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, M/M, Overwatch/Blackwatch time, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Tempo di p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: [...] Voleva da Gabriel un miliardo di parole d'approvazione ma era il comandante Morrison l'unico che sapeva elargirle e Jesse, quando non sapeva cosa fare, finiva sempre con assecondare l'idea più stupida.“Boss...” mugolò col fiato corto.“Gabriel...” la voce di Jack era ridotta ormai ad un sussurro. Le nocche delle mani gli si erano fatte bianche da quanto forte le stava stringendo contro i braccioli della sedia. Cercò di rimanere coerente senza riuscir a staccare gli occhi dalla scena che gli si proponeva dinnanzi ma qualcosa nel suo cervello scivolò. Un pensiero si perse lasciandolo in confusione.“Lo sai cosa piace a Jesse McCree?” chiese Reyes fingendo di non aver sentito le loro voci. Posò una mano sulla schiena di Jesse e gli allargò appena un poco di più le gambe, lasciandolo in posizione. “...a Jesse McCree... piacciono le cose che non può avere...” [...]♥ McR76 scritta per l'undicesimo p0rnfest





	Complimenti all'idiota

**Author's Note:**

> 【Hello. It's me. Anche quest'anno c'è aria di  P0rnfest! Avrei voluto scriverne di più per quest'edizione ma già questa è fuori tempo ;W; Se l'evento verrà prorogato spero i riuscire a buttarmi anche su una McHanzo. Ma veniamo a noi!  
> Questa McR76 è stata scritta in risposta al prompt "Jesse ha il praising kink. Gabe sta stretto coi complimenti, mentre Jack è largo di manica." perchè era da tanto che volevo convincermi a scrivere qualcosa con questi tre e quale scusa migliore c'è, se non il fest? Buona P0rnolettura.  
> \- Marti 】

Jesse McCree aveva tre grandi problemi.  
Verrebbe da pensare che avessero a che fare qualcosa con il suo passato tormentato.  
Quando Mercy lo beccava a fumare nervosamente sulle scale antincendio gli chiedeva sempre cosa c'era che non andava e poi iniziava a rassicurarlo sul fatto che adesso era al sicuro, che i suoi giorni nella Deadlock erano passati, che faceva parte dei buoni... Ana lo aveva sorpreso all'ora di pranzo mentre Jesse teneva la testa affondata tra le mani e cercava di trovare la risposta ai suoi dubbi esistenziali nelle pieghe del purea di patate e lo sformato di cavolfiore. Anche lei gli aveva battuto una mano sulla spalla e poi gli aveva offerto una tisana deliziosa parlando con lui del bene e del male e di ciò che lo rendeva una persona migliore adesso che aveva fatto la scelta giusta voltando le spalle alla Deadlock.  
Eppure per Jesse era stata una scelta semplice. Chi avrebbe mai voluto finire in prigione quando gli veniva offerta la libertà, anche se con qualche clausola? Il tradimento, il bene, il male... erano tutti concetti a cui Jesse era abituato. Non si sentiva in colpa per aver tradito la Deadlock, qualsiasi altro di quegli stronzi avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Era cresciuto con la convinzione che la moralità è un concetto labile, che a volte per ottenere qualcosa di buono bisogna servirsi di mezzi illegali o che la migliore delle buone azioni può trascinare nel baratro. Non erano dubbi che lo tangevano. Anche perché, pensandoci bene, non avrebbe esitato a voltar le spalle neanche agli Overwatch se la situazione l'avesse richiesto. Quando era entrato a far parte della Blackwatch era più come uno sciacallo, unitosi al gran branco dei cani solo per restare vivo...  
No, i suoi problemi erano molto diversi.  
Il primo, il più grande, era sorto il primo giorno di allenamento nella Blackwatch e si chiamava Gabriel Reyes. Jesse aveva saputo che era solo grazie a lui se gli era stata data l'opportunità di entrare a far parte del programma. Aveva visto i video del suo arresto o cose del genere... l'aveva immaginato come un compila-scartoffie in giacca e cravatta, ma era diverso. Un uomo dai lineamenti duri che indossava sempre la felpa sotto alla divisa, come se si fosse svegliato tardi e non volesse uscire dal pigiama. Eppure era preciso, veloce ed attento, non perdeva mai tempo.  
Ogni suo ordine in allenamento era metodico e nella sua voce non vi era mai ombra di esitazione.  
Al poligono di tiro gli aveva fatto indossare il gilet in poliestere e le cuffie anti-rumore, cosa nuova per Jesse, abituato com'era a sparare solo alle lattine messe in fila sulle rocce dietro alla stazione di servizio di Big Earl. La stanza in cui l'aveva portato Gabriel invece era grigia, asettica. L'aveva fatto accomodare al suo punto, dietro la ringhiera, e l'aveva messo davanti alla sagoma dandogli un ordine semplicissimo.  
“Spara”  
Gabriel aveva osservato in silenzio mentre Jesse vuotava il caricatore creando un unico buco fumante al centro della sagoma. Sei colpi, tutti sovrapposti, così perfetti che era difficile capire se fossero reali oppure no. Una seconda sagoma e lo stesso ordine... altri sei colpi in perfetta sincronia.  
La sagoma ogni volta veniva sostituita da una nuova e si spostava sempre più in lontananza, ma per Jesse non faceva una gran differenza. Se poteva vederla, poteva anche colpirla... era tutta la vita che sparava.  
Era stato quando Gabriel gli aveva alzato la cuffia anti-rumore rovesciandogliela sul collo che Jesse aveva capito di essere davvero nei guai.  
“...bel lavoro, Jesse.” un complimento innocuo, un incoraggiamento a migliorare “Sei davvero prodigioso quanto decanta il tuo file”  
Jesse aveva sentito il viso andargli in fiamme più velocemente di quanto ci avrebbe messo un bossolo ad innescarsi nella camera d'esplosione della sua pistola. Le punte delle orecchie gli erano diventate rosse sotto al cappello ed aveva inconsciamente trattenuto il fiato, come se si aspettasse qualcos'altro... invece Reyes si limitò a tirargli una pacca sulla spalla e fargli cenno di seguirlo in corridoio; l'allenamento era finito.  
Jesse lo afferrò per il giubbotto antiproiettile sbattendolo contro lo stallo divisorio della zona di tiro. Gli slacciò i pantaloni crollando in ginocchio, poi Gabriel disse:  
“McCree. Ti sei addormentato?”  
...e l'illusione finì. Gabriel era già alla metà del corridoio e lo guardava con l'aria interrogativa di chi ha l'impressione di essersi perso qualcosa di importante. Jesse aveva scosso la testa, si era tirato il cappello sugli occhi, e ci aveva messo una vita a convincere i propri piedi a seguirlo...  
Il secondo problema di Jesse McCree era che _non ci era abituato._ Nessuno, alla Deadlock, gli aveva mai fatto notare che maledetto prodigio fosse. Jesse sapeva di essere bravo, ma non si era mai sentito così _speciale._ Gabriel Reyes aveva scelto lui e soltanto lui tra tutti quelli che erano stati arrestati alla Deadlock, non il suo boss, non il braccio destro, non uno di quelli che si beccava il triplo della sua paga. Aveva guardato il suo file ed aveva pensato davvero che quel ragazzino in cappello da cowboy e bandana rossa valesse qualcosa in più di tutti gli altri, anche se aveva iniziato come galoppino e durante i colpi lo mettevano solo su qualche tetto per coprire la ritirata di persone più importanti di lui. Jesse McCree non sapeva neanche che sapore avessero, i complimenti...  
Le parole di Reyes gli si erano strette attorno al cuore come un serpente, gli avevano mozzato il fiato in gola. Era un complimento innocuo, lo capiva... ma un'insolita scintilla gli aveva attraversato il corpo in modo terribilmente piacevole e si era reso conto che avrebbe fatto _qualsiasi cosa_ per averne ancora.  
Tuttavia, Gabriel non gli aveva più detto neanche una singola parola di apprezzamento. Non che Jesse avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, tutt'altro! Gabriel aveva firmato per lui moduli che gli avevano permesso di muoversi liberamente in tutta la base senza dover costantemente esser tenuto d'occhio. Aveva iniziato a portarlo con sé in missioni semplici, ma pur sempre pericolose, affidandosi a lui più di una volta per risolvere qualche inghippo. Gli aveva dato fiducia in modo smisurato e Jesse si impegnava al massimo per non deluderlo, cercando disperatamente di avere ancora un paio di parole d'approvazione... era rapidamente diventato la sua ombra.  
Ed ecco il terzo problema... stavolta con un nome diverso, anche se sempre dal bell'aspetto.  
Jack Morrison l'aveva fatto chiamare nel suo ufficio e Gabriel lo aveva accompagnato. Reyes non sembrava affatto intimidito dal comandante e a Jesse mancavano pezzi della storia per capirne il perché. Forse erano stati da sempre compagni nelle stesse battaglie, forse si conoscevano da molto...  
Jack li aveva fatti accomodare su due sedie in legno dall'imbottitura scura. Ironicamente, era lo stesso modello che aveva anche il suo ex-boss nella Deadlock. Jesse ricordava che quando stringeva le dita contro la base dei braccioli di legno e spingeva la testa in avanti, tra le gambe del boss, la sedia cigolava ogni volta che il suo cazzo gli toccava la gola.  
Probabilmente era una vite allentata, non aveva nulla a che fare con questa sedia nello specifico. Quando si sedette, però, la sedia cigolò e subito Jesse si irrigidì, visibilmente a disagio.  
“Tranquillo, ragazzo” lo rassicurò Morrison facendogli un sorriso “Non c'è motivo di essere tesi.”  
Era evidentemente convinto che fosse il suo ruolo di comandante a tenerlo sulle spine, senza contare che Jesse non aveva la più pallida idea del perché di quella convocazione. Tuttavia non era preoccupato... non aveva fatto nulla di male, giusto?  
“Non hai fatto nulla di male, se è questo che stai pensando” lo rincuorò il comandante. Almeno stavolta aveva azzeccato il filo dei suoi pensieri “Ti ho convocato per porgerti le mie scuse.”  
Le sue scuse? Questa era nuova... istintivamente Jesse si girò verso Gabriel in cerca di un chiarimento, ma lui non fece altro che sorrider sotto i baffi, lo sguardo fisso su Jack, come se sapesse già che le sue prossime parole gli sarebbero piaciute.  
“Ti avevo giudicato male” continuò Morrison ricatturando la sua attenzione “Quando Gabriel ha deciso di inserirti nel programma mi sono dimostrato contrario poiché ti ritenevo ormai troppo condizionato per poter cambiare. Credevo, in tutta onestà, che fossi irrecuperabile... ma mi sbagliavo.”  
Jesse annuì, stordito da quelle parole inaspettate. Sinceramente non si era mai trovato in una situazione del genere. Di solito era lui a doversi scusare per i propri errori, a dover stringere i braccioli della sedia e cercare di riprendersi le grazie del boss. Stavolta, era il capo che chiedeva il suo perdono ed in un modo così civile e pulito, così _normale_ , che Jesse non aveva idea di come dover reagire.  
“Umh, ok.” biascicò “grazie?”  
Morrison annuì anche se Jesse era del tutto convinto che la sua risposta non fosse stata delle migliori.  
“Sono felice di vedere che hai preso sul serio questa tua seconda possibilità. Credevo che fossi un poco di buono ma hai dimostrato di avere lealtà, moralità, e Reyes mi ha riferito tutti i tuoi grandi progressi”  
Ah, a lui li aveva detti? Alle orecchie di Jesse non ne era arrivata menzione neanche di striscio e, nonostante l'amaro iniziale, fu felice di sapere che Reyes aveva comunque preso nota dei suoi sforzi... pur mantenendolo un segreto.  
“Sei un bravo ragazzo, Jesse” continuò Morrison.  
La scintilla. Le orecchie di Jesse si infiammarono. Oh no.  
“Hai talento, un grande talento, ed è meraviglioso che tu ti stia impegnando tanto. Stai facendo un ottimo lavoro”  
Le mani di Jesse si chiusero in pugni contro le proprie ginocchia e deglutì a fatica, sentendo la gola chiusa. Il battito del cuore gli rimbombava nelle orecchie quasi coprendo le parole del comandante e sapeva che Gabriel era lì accanto a guardarlo. Questa non ci voleva!  
Incollò gli occhi sulla targhetta d'oro appoggiata sulla scrivania del comandante, cercando di non pensare che quelle parole, _quelle esatte parole_ , erano la litania che si ripeteva in testa masturbandosi, sognando che uscissero dalle labbra di Gabriel.  
“Sei un giovane così promettente!” la schiena di Jesse era sudata, “E' un onore, per me, che tu abbia deciso di far parte della squadra.” le sue ginocchia tremarono sotto la scrivania di Morrison.  
Le parole di Jack erano genuine, non c'era un doppio fine... ma con ognuna di esse stava spogliando Jesse pezzo dopo pezzo. Era impossibile descrivere quanto gratificante fosse sentire tutte quelle lodi. Jesse il bravo. Jesse l'obbediente. Jesse a quattro zampe che fa quello che gli viene detto mentre le sue orecchie si riempiono di elogi...  
Spostò le mani dalle ginocchia e, nel panico, se le premette entrambe tra le gambe cercando di nascondere l'effetto che tutti quei vezzeggi stavano avendo su di lui. Era sotto la scrivania, Morrison non poteva vederlo! Stava crollando come un castello di carte sotto il suo soffio.  
“Credimi, in te adesso vedo più che del potenziale... e so che se continuerai così farai grandi cose. Perciò... _Complimenti,_ Jesse”  
Jesse si strozzò con la propria saliva e non seppe neanche come fece ad afferrare la mano che Jack gli porse dall'altro lato della scrivania. La strinse e la scosse mugugnando un grazie soffocato, il volto completamente rosso e l'udito ovattato. Il cuore non gli aveva mai battuto così forte, neanche in battaglia, neanche il giorno del suo arresto.  
Neanche quando era stato Gabriel ad elogiarlo.  
Jack gli fece segno che potevano andare e la sedia di Reyes cigolò quando si alzò. La testa di Jesse si riempì di immagini evocative e spinse indietro la sua anche troppo rapidamente, facendola fischiare.  
“Grazie” ripeté una volta in piedi. Si rese conto che non sapeva cosa fare quindi accennò un inchino rapido ed imbarazzato, poi si voltò di scatto e non aspettò che Gabe gli fosse accanto per aprire la porta. Gli girava la testa, non riusciva a pensare lucidamente. Forse era stato scortese. Avrebbe dovuto rispondere qualcosa invece che fuggire... ma come avrebbe potuto mettere due parole in croce se neanche riusciva a sentire i propri pensieri. La porta alle sue spalle si chiuse, facendolo sobbalzare, ed in un attimo Gabe fu al suo fianco.  
“E' andata bene...” disse. Non fu una domanda, più che altro un affermazione. Jesse annuì un paio di volte di troppo sentendo il sudore inzuppargli la schiena. Ok, non era successo niente di male. Doveva solo dileguarsi più in fretta possibile e sparire dalla circolazione per un po', riprender fiato, calmarsi e...  
“... certo non era proprio il momento più adatto per farsi venire un erezione.”  
A Jesse andò di traverso la saliva e tossì. Cosa aveva detto Reyes?  
Dovette far appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non abbassar lo sguardo e nascondere le prove della sua imbarazzante situazione tra le mani riunite a coppa. _Cazzo._ Se n'era accorto?! Da quanto se n'era accorto?  
Reyes fece spallucce e scosse la testa.  
“Tranquillo.” gli disse battendogli una mano sulla spalla “Morrison a volte fa quest'effetto... ma non sarò certo io a dirgli della tua cotta. Risolvi, ci vediamo dopo al poligono.”  
Lo superò e, ormai di spalle, alzò una mano in segno di saluto offrendogli un congedo di qualche ora, nonostante in programma avessero l'allenamento. Gli stava praticamente suggerendo di andarsene in camera, segarsi, e ripresentarsi quando avrebbe finito. Gabriel Reyes gli stava suggerendo di segarsi.  
… Jesse aveva dimenticato persino come si respira...  
  
Dunque, si. Jesse McCree aveva più di un problema. A questo punto si poteva ben dire che sguazzava nei guai cercando di tenersi a galla con grandi falcate ma finendo sempre più inesorabilmente verso il fondo. Si era preso una cotta per Gabriel Reyes e adesso lui credeva che fosse Jack Morrison la figura nei suoi desideri. Non solo non lo giudicava per essersi fatto venire un erezione durante un meeting formale, ma prendeva la cosa alla leggera... come se lui, _il problema,_ non lo vedesse. Voleva da Gabriel un miliardo di parole d'approvazione ma era il comandante Morrison l'unico che sapeva elargirle e Jesse, quando non sapeva cosa fare, finiva sempre con assecondare l'idea più stupida.  
Perciò le parole di Gabriel gli entrarono in un orecchio e gli perforarono il cervello. Gli occhi gli rimasero incollati sulla schiena del comandante ma la mano la strinse attorno alla maniglia dell'ufficio di Morrison.  
Reyes era sempre più lontano.  
La sua mano era sudata, tesa contro il metallo.  
Reyes arrivò in fondo al corridoio, svoltò l'angolo, e Jesse subito ruotò la maniglia.  
Quasi cadde nell'ufficio di Morrison e si rimise dritto in piedi con un gran trambusto e un colpo di tosse forzato.  
Morrison, dall'altra parte della scrivania, aveva sul piano una serie di documenti olografici attivi. Non erano passati neanche cinque minuti da quand'erano usciti e si era già rimesso al lavoro. Chiuse un paio di schede con calma, senza attirarvi troppo l'attenzione... documenti che probabilmente era meglio che Jesse non vedesse. Solo allora si rivolse a lui, regalandogli quel suo incoraggiante sorriso da prima pagina.  
“McCree?” chiese.  
_Risolvi._ La voce di Reyes nella sua testa. _Risolvi._ Stava solo obbedendo agli ordini. Jesse avanzò a grandi falcate tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento. Posò una mano sul tavolo passando attraverso agli ologrammi e lo aggirò velocemente. La soluzione più stupida. Come saltare dalla padella alla brace.  
“McCree?” chiese Morrison, stavolta con un una goccia d'apprensione nella voce “Che succede?”  
Jesse non rispose niente. Piantò le mani sui braccioli della sedia da ufficio di Morrison e la voltò buttandosi in ginocchio tra le sue gambe. _Risolvi._ Era stato Reyes a suggerirglielo.  
Jack Morrison si irrigidì immediatamente ma non lo spinse indietro. Le sue braccia si tesero lungo i fianchi come se dovessero avere una reazione ma non sapessero bene quale adottare. A questo punto il cervello di Jesse si era spento e non riusciva a sentir altro che il proprio cuore impazzito.  
Si aspettava uno spintone... ma non c'era stato. Bene. Procedevano bene.  
“Dovevo...” indugiò. Aveva il terrore che parlando avrebbe rotto la magia. Se si fosse fermato a pensarci troppo si sarebbe anche reso conto che era l'idea più stupida del secolo... e la migliore per far rimangiare a Morrison tutti i complimenti che gli aveva così gentilmente elargito. Forse si era appena giocato il suo biglietto per la libertà e sarebbe stato spedito fuori dal programma con un calcio “...dovevo ringraziarvi per... i complimenti” ansimò Jesse.  
“Un grazie sarebbe stato sufficiente” stavolta Jack gli posò una mano su una spalla tirandogli un buffetto imbarazzato, poi lo spinse leggermente indietro. Le sue guance si erano tinte di rosso ma il suo sguardo era serio.  
“Non è così che devi ringraziarmi, Jesse. Non è necessario”  
“Ma è così che _voglio_ ringraziarti” replicò Jesse perdendo ogni formalità “Voglio... vorrei.” indugiò, inciampando sulle proprie parole “E' quello che vorrei fare. E' quello che vorrei fare... _molto._ ”  
Jack aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma non vi riuscì. Non si era mai trovato in una situazione del genere e gli venne da chiedersi se non fosse a questo che Jesse era abituato... se era così che aveva mantenuto il favore del boss della Deadlock. Non sapeva come reagire.  
Rimase seduto con la schiena dritta, le gambe aperte e Jesse inginocchiato tra di esse.  
“Non mi devi niente” cercò di spiegare ancora una volta “ti sei guadagnato da solo i tuoi successi. Perciò non è necessario che tu faccia-”  
Jesse afferrò la la cintura dei pantaloni di Morrison e ne aprì la fibbia.  
“-niente!” Jack piantò entrambe le mani contro le spalle di Jesse, cercando di spingerlo indietro, ma lui gli si ancorò all'orlo dei pantaloni, abbassandoli per inerzia “Jesse, seriamente! Non mi devi niente! Va... va bene così.”  
“Ho capito” rispose lui schioccandogli un occhiolino “Non deve saperlo nessuno...”  
Un attimo dopo Jack si portò una mano chiusa a pugno sulla la bocca e spinse la nuca contro lo schienale della sedia, soffocando un gemito. Jesse gli abbassò di più i pantaloni continuando a premere le labbra sulla stoffa dei suoi boxer, andando a suggere la forma gonfia sotto di essi.  
“Jesse, non...” ansimò Jack. Piantò le dita tra i capelli di Jesse con l'intenzione di spingerlo via ma non si mosse. Riusciva a sentire la pressione della lingua di Jesse ed ogni suo spasmo umido. Lo stava corteggiando come si bacia, con una passione lenta, misurata, quasi stucchevole. Ciocche di capelli color castagna gli ricadevano sulla fronte dondolandogli davanti agli occhi ad ogni mossa. Su e giù, piano, inumidendo ogni centimetro di stoffa. “Jesse, maledizione... sei _meraviglioso”_  
Un brivido attraversò la schiena di Jesse, facendolo tremare. Con una mano tirò l'orlo dei boxer di Morrison, con l'altra afferrò la sua erezione, liberandola dalla stoffa.  
Aprì la bocca ed esitò un secondo rimanendo con le labbra schiuse in un piccolo cerchio, ansimando aria calda sulla pelle sensibile di Morrison... poi piegò la testa e la spinse in avanti fin quando la sua guancia non si gonfiò e sentì imprecare Jack per la prima volta. I problemi che prima apparivano come muri impossibili da scavalcare adesso stavano crollando, mattone dopo mattone, spinta dopo spinta. Jesse strinse la base dei braccioli della sedia di Morrison come aveva imparato a fare con il boss della Deadlock. Si avventurò più avanti con la testa lasciandosi scivolare l'erezione di Jack sulla lingua, fino alla gola, e da lì sollevò appena il viso invitando il bacino del comandante ad accompagnarlo nel movimento.  
Morrison ci cascò subito. Si aggrappò con una mano alla sedia, l'altra ancora stretta tra i capelli di Jesse, e si spinse in avanti gemendo il suo nome.  
“McCree...” beh, più o meno.  
Jesse ripeté il movimento e stavolta Jack lo assecondò subito e non si fermò, muovendosi avanti ed indietro tra l'anello stretto delle labbra di McCree. Lui ne accompagnò ogni spinta andandogli in contro con diligenza, piegando la testa ed inclinando la lingua ogni volta che tornava a riempirgli la bocca.  
“Jesse, sei così... _bravo”_  
Jesse perse un attimo il ritmo, le guance gli si incendiarono ancora una volta. Aveva i vestiti stretti addosso, incollati contro la sua schiena zuppa di sudore, compressi contro la sua erezione.  
Si stava facendo fottere la bocca da Jack Morrison. _Cazzo._ Si stava facendo fottere la bocca da Jack Morrison e lui pensava che fosse _bravo._  
Voleva spogliarsi e accontentarlo in tutto, salirgli in grembo sulla sedia e farsi riempire da lui e le sue dolci parole. Nessuno gli aveva mai detto che era bravo. Jesse aveva solo assunto che lo fosse, visto che il boss della Deadlock gli perdonava ogni cosa... ma averne la conferma era un altro paio di maniche. I complimenti lo rendevano ebbro, lo sballavano più dell'alcol, gli facevano lo stesso effetto della cocaina ma senza tutte le paranoie chimiche... e lo rendevano altrettanto dipendente. Ne voleva di più, di più, _di più._ E più che gli veniva detto che era bravo, più i suoi movimenti si facevano sicuri, veloci e decisi a tirar fuori altre dolci parole per le sue orecchie.  
Complimenti suoi e solo suoi, piccole glorificazioni rivolte esclusivamente a lui...  
Non era chiaro chi stesse ricompensando l'altro... se Jesse con i suoi sensuali movimenti o Jack con ogni complimento che gemeva tra i denti. _Meraviglioso, fantastico, sublime._  
Jesse quasi singhiozzò. Non stava più inginocchiato in maniera composta. Aveva stretto i piedi uno con l'altro e vi si era seduto sopra, spalancando le cosce. La gratificazione verbale era meravigliosa... ma non era abbastanza. Voleva... voleva...  
“Nessuno a pensato di chiudere la porta a chiave?” al sentir quella voce, Jesse congelò.  
Inconfondibile... Gabriel Reyes. Stava appoggiato alla porta dell'ufficio con ancora la maniglia stretta tra le dita ed in viso il sorriso stronzo di chi si rende conto d'aver una mano di carte vincenti.  
Morrison andò nel panico e tentò di nascondere Jesse dietro la scrivania. Ne spinse la testa più in basso ma Jesse aveva ancora le labbra strette attorno alla sua erezione, quindi il risultato fu controproducente e l'erezione di Jack gli strusciò sul palato fin alla gola. Jesse subito si tirò indietro e si liberò, tossendo.  
“Ommioddio...” ansimò Jack, così preoccupato da metter Reyes in secondo piano. Si chinò su Jesse ed allungò le mani verso il suo viso, ma non osò toccarlo “Mi dispiace. Stai bene, Jesse?”  
Jesse annuì in silenzio. Non riusciva a parlare... ma non per il bruciore alla gola. Era pietrificato dagli eventi, un cervo di fronte ai fari di un auto. Non aveva chiuso la porta a chiave. Gabriel Reyes li aveva colti sul fatto... lo aveva visto _così_... e Jack Morrison stava rapidamente tornando in sé.  
“Sei sicuro?” chiese, di nuovo serio come un vero comandante “Mi dispiace davvero tanto, non volevo-”  
“E' un ragazzo resistente” una mano si posò sulla spalla di Jesse facendogli correre un brivido lungo la schiena. Era ancora inginocchiato a terra con le cosce aperte in modo osceno ed un erezione che gli gonfiava il cavallo dei pantaloni. Sentiva gli occhi di Reyes sulla schiena e non riuscì a trovare il coraggio di voltarsi.  
Morrison invece alzò lo sguardo ma era evidente che fosse in imbarazzo. Aveva ancora i pantaloni aperti ed aprì la bocca per formulare una spiegazione... ma non gliene venne nemmeno una.  
“Da te, Morrison, mi aspettavo di meglio...” lo rimproverò Gabriel. La sua mano era ancora stretta sulla spalla di Jesse.  
Jack spostò lo sguardo di lato e balbettò qualche parola, ma Reyes lo interruppe chinandosi alle spalle di McCree.  
“...guarda come lo hai ridotto...” Jesse trattenne il fiato quando il braccio di Reyes gli carezzò un fianco e lo superò. Aprì una mano vicino alla sua erezione per indicarla con un gesto vago, ma pur sempre misurato “...è' così che tratti i miei agenti?”  
Morrison era imbarazzato e confuso. Si rese conto di non aver neanche notato l'erezione di Jesse ma gli sembrò un pensiero fuori luogo... Reyes non stava alludendo a questo, no? Eppure non vi erano dubbi. Si ripeté la sua frase in testa fino a che non sembrò surreale.  
Jesse, dal canto suo, aveva difficoltà a respirare. Sentiva il fiato caldo di Reyes sul proprio collo e vedeva la sua mano aperta a ventaglio così vicina ai propri pantaloni gonfi... ma ancora così lontana. Non voleva far altro che alzare il bacino e spingersi contro il suo palmo, strusciarvisi contro fino a venire. Ne aveva bisogno e faticava a rimanere immobile. Davanti a lui vi erano ancora i pantaloni aperti di Morrison e trovarsi proprio lì, con un erezione davanti ai due comandanti dei suoi sogni, lo faceva andare su di giri da morire.  
Poi Reyes ritirò il proprio braccio, si alzò sottraendo la sua calda presenza e ruppe la magia:  
“In piedi, Jesse.”  
D'improvviso l'eccitazione di trasformò in vergogna. Jesse incrociò solo per un attimo lo sguardo di Morrison e vi lesse il suo stesso pentimento. Posò entrambe le mani a terra per riuscire ad alzarsi e, quando finalmente si mise in piedi, si accorse che le gambe gli tremavano.  
Non sarebbe mai più riuscito a guardare in faccia Morrison... e voleva evitare i guardar Reyes il più a lungo possibile. Non era sicuro di riuscire a sostenere il suo sguardo deluso.  
“Andiamo.” ordinò Reyes.  
Jesse annuì tenendo gli occhi fissi a terra, sentendosi morire. Aggirò la scrivania avendo la terribile sensazione che ad ogni passo i suoi piedi fossero più pesanti. Avrebbe varcato la porta e sarebbe stato nella più grande punizione del secolo...  
Ma Reyes gli tirò un colpetto sulla schiena e Jesse si bloccò immediatamente per forza d'abitudine. Era lo stesso colpetto che gli tirava quando erano a far pratica al poligono di tiro e voleva che smettesse di sparare. Parlargli con le cuffie anti-rumore sarebbe stato inutile, perciò Reyes aveva iniziato a bussare sulla sua spina dorsale con due nocche per richiamarlo all'ordine.  
Stavolta però la mano di Reyes salì fino al suo collo e lo spinse in avanti senza forza, solo accompagnandolo. Jesse si abbandonò nelle sue mani, lasciandosi guidare... lasciandosi piegare con il petto contro la scrivania di Morrison ed il viso tra i suoi documenti olografici.  
Schiuse le gambe come se fosse una perquisizione e di nuovo il respiro gli divenne pesante.  
Jack, dall'altro lato, era ancora seduto e stringeva così forte le mani contro i braccioli della sedia che pareva la sua vita dipendesse da essi.  
“Gabriel... che stai-?” mormorò con voce roca.  
“E' evidente che non sai come gestire la situazione. Conosco i miei agenti” rispose Gabriel. Aprì la cintura di McCree con uno schiocco ed il respiro di Jesse si fece più veloce “e conosco Jesse McCree...”  
Afferrò l'orlo dei suoi pantaloni e glieli abbassò al ginocchio di scatto, facendolo sobbalzare, lasciandolo in boxer.  
“Sai perché è qui?” chiese. Sembrava quasi che Jesse non fosse presente e non stessero parlando proprio di lui. Morrison si portò una mano sulla fronte e se la massaggiò cercando di spremersi fuori dalla testa quella situazione ormai surreale...  
“Gabriel, per favore...” lo implorò “Non c'è bisogno di trattarlo così, è stata colpa mia.”  
Eccolo, l'uomo con la statua, l'innocente pronto ad assorbire ogni colpa dei colpevoli. Jesse sperò con tutto il cuore che Reyes non gli desse ascolto. Non capiva se il modo di fare di Reyes fosse una punizione per lui o per Morrison... ma gli piaceva da morire. Non desiderava altro che restare schiacciato su quel tavolo con le sue mani addosso, sentendolo parlare di lui come se stesse origliando il discorso da fuori della porta. Si sentiva allo stesso tempo voyeur e preda, colui che spia e che viene spiato. Adorava essere il centro delle loro attenzioni.  
“McCree è venuto da te perché gli hai buttato un esca...” lo schiaffo che ricevette sulle natiche fece irrigidire Jesse. Strinse i pugni tra i documenti olografici e si morse il labbro inferiore sentendo la propria erezione premere contro il bordo del tavolo.  
“Gabriel!” lo richiamò Jack, ma lui gli restituì solo il solito sorriso stronzo e continuò.  
Stavolta afferrò l'orlo dei boxer di Jesse e lo tirò verso il basso facendo strusciare l'elastico fin sotto alle sue natiche. Dall'altro lato la stoffa rimase tesa contro l'erezione di Jesse facendolo gemere.  
Si sporse appena verso Gabriel sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi, staccandosi appena dalla scrivania per convincerlo a spogliarlo del tutto... ma Gabriel lo ignorò.  
“L'hai agganciato all'amo ma così lo uccidi, Jack. Ti devi prendere cura di lui...”  
Quando sentì il rumore della fibbia della cintura di Gabriel che si apriva Jesse ingoiò il proprio cuore assieme alla saliva.  
“Boss...” mugolò.  
“Gabriel...” la voce di Jack era ridotta ormai ad un sussurro.  
“E lo sai cosa piace a Jesse McCree?” continuò lui.  
Posò una mano sulla schiena di Jesse e gli allargò appena un poco di più le gambe, lasciandolo in posizione. Jesse avvertì la sua erezione premergli contro le natiche ed ansimò forte facendo appannare la superficie lucida della scrivania, sul viso riflesse le luci dei documenti olografici. Aspettava questo momento fin da quel giorno al poligono di tiro, quando Gabriel gli aveva fatto il suo primo complimento. Lo desiderava così tanto che adesso faticava a tenersi il cuore nel petto e l'ossigeno in bocca. Aveva caldo d'un calore avvolgente che gli stringeva il bassoventre in una morsa e gli rendeva asciutta la gola.  
Voltò appena un poco la testa per vedere Gabriel e si accorse che lui aveva gli occhi fissi su Morrison, davanti a loro, ancora seduto dall'altro lato della scrivania.  
Senza staccar lo sguardo da lui spinse il bacino in avanti, tirando fuori da Jesse un gemito osceno.  
Non si spinse in lui come Jesse aveva immaginato, ma tra le sue cosce. Scivolò sotto le sue natiche, sotto la sua erezione, ignorando l'ovvio e lasciandolo ancora appeso ad un filo.  
“...a Jesse McCree... piacciono le cose che non può avere...” sussurrò Gabriel.  
Jesse strinse i pugni sul tavolo, le ginocchia gli tremarono e faticò a restar in piedi. Un brivido lo attraversò riempiendolo di scintille.  
_Aveva ragione_.  
Voleva le attenzioni di Gabriel perché erano le più difficili da ottenere, così come i suoi complimenti.  
Sarebbe stato lo stesso se Gabriel gli avesse sempre fatto notare quanto era bravo a sparare? Probabilmente no. Le sue parole avrebbero perso il senso e l'attrazione, sarebbero diventate una frase di routine come un buongiorno e un arrivederci. Voleva ciò che gli veniva negato, voleva essere speciale.  
“Cosa ne pensi di Jesse, Jack?”  
Di nuovo Gabriel si spinse tra le sue gambe. Jesse ne accompagnò il movimento muovendo il bacino. La sua erezione insoddisfatta ed ancora intrappolata tra la stoffa dei boxer arrivò a strusciare contro la scrivania facendolo gemere un'altra volta. Gabriel era così vicino... e così lontano. Come la sua mano un attimo prima, quando l'aveva indicato di fronte a Morrison. Come quando gli aveva rovesciato le cuffie anti-rumore sul collo al poligono di tiro. L'eccitazione gli ribolliva nello stomaco senza riuscir a trovare sfogo. Cresceva smisuratamente, come schiuma in un bicchiere di champagne appena versato, ma non ne superava i bordi di vetro. Le bollicine rimanevano tutte intrappolate dentro di lui facendolo tremare ed ansimare. Aveva il viso completamente rosso e l'aria che gli entrava dal naso non gli bastava più, così teneva le labbra schiuse. Sulle natiche vi era ancora il segno rosso dove le dita di Reyes l'avevano colpito.  
Alzò lo sguardo ed incontrò quello di Morrison. Era osceno, mioddio, osceno. Stava chinato sulla sua scrivania proprio davanti a lui, al comandante, e non riusciva neanche a concepire la vergogna. Stare piegato là sopra mentre Reyes si muoveva piano tra le sue cosce, avanti ed indietro, facendogli assaporare il piacere senza però concedergliene un morso, era tutto ciò che potesse desiderare.  
“Jesse...” sussurrò Morrison. Non era chiaro se nel suo tono ci fosse apprensione ma non riuscì a dire altro. Come comandante, avrebbe dovuto dirgli di fermarsi.  
Aveva provato a convincerlo che tutta quella situazione non era necessaria, che non doveva costringersi a far niente... ma Jesse sembrava tutto fuorché costretto.  
Deglutì. Le nocche delle mani gli si erano fatte bianche da quanto forte le stava stringendo contro i braccioli della sedia da ufficio. Jesse era piegato davanti a lui tra i documenti che doveva ancora controllare e spedire. Subito dietro di lui vi era Gabriel e della sua pelle nuda poteva vedere solo uno scorcio del bacino e d'una coscia, ma gli bastava per captarne il movimento ritmico e sensuale. Avrebbe mentito dicendo che la vista non fosse eccitante. Sbagliata, ma eccitante.  
Cercò di riprendersi e scosse la testa.  
“Credo che Jesse sia... confuso.” se non si fosse fermato lui, Gabriel non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Quando si era opposto a prendere Jesse nel programma avevano litigato e Jack sapeva che Gabriel non aspettava altro che le sue scuse... eppure aveva la sensazione che questa fosse una piccola vendetta, nonostante la vittima sembrasse Jesse. Doveva rimettere le cose a posto, calmarsi e reagire razionalmente “Ha agito senza pensare, ma questo non fa di lui una cattiva persona”  
“Perciò...” Gabriel si spinse in avanti schiacciando Jesse contro il tavolo e lì lo tenne intrappolato, con il suo cazzo tra le gambe ed una mano ancora sulla schiena. Jesse gemette così forte che Morrison arrossì per lui “E' questo che pensi di lui? Che non è una cattiva persona? E' giusto che se ne stia piegato sulla tua scrivania con i pantaloni abbassati?”  
Jack staccò le mani dai braccioli, erano sudate.  
“Non ho detto questo” sussurrò “E'... ha preso una decisione sbagliata. Non è punibile per un... un solo errore. Resta comunque un _bravo ragazzo_ ”  
Jesse spinse indietro le natiche fino a sbattere contro il ventre di Reyes, sentendo la sua erezione premergli tra le gambe. Alzò gli occhi su Morrison ed ansimò forte...  
“Dillo di nuovo...” implorò mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
Morrison lo rivide in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, con le stesse labbra schiuse e umide di saliva.  
Si alzò in piedi, pronto ad andarsene. Cercò di rimanere coerente ma qualcosa nel suo cervello scivolò. Un pensiero si perse, lasciandolo in confusione.  
“Cosa?” chiese, genuinamente sorpreso.  
“Sai come ho fatto a rendere il selvatico Jesse McCree così obbediente, Jack?” gli rispose Reyes spingendosi di nuovo tra le cosce di Jesse. Morrison spostò lo sguardo da uno all'altro, indugiando, immaginandoli in mille altre situazioni del genere. Jesse si era piegato così volenterosamente al suo tocco... si era abbandonato così in fretta che era difficile credere che non l'avessero già fatto. Ma Reyes rise e scosse la testa.  
“No. Non così. E' stato molto più semplice.”  
Jesse aveva la sensazione di non esser più nel proprio corpo. Sentiva la voce di Reyes parlare di lui con un distacco che lo rendeva immateriale. Ma di che stava parlando? Restavano solo le scosse di piacere e lo sfregare dei loro corpi.  
“Ho trovato che cosa Jesse McCree voleva da me e gliel'ho negato, così che diventasse il fulcro dei suoi desideri. Così che restasse. Così che facesse di tutto per ottenerlo. L'hai detto anche tu, no? E' diventato _fedele_...”  
Alla spinta successiva Jesse singhiozzò dal piacere sentendosi vicino all'apice ed eppure incapace di raggiungerlo. Cazzo, non era stato Morrison a gettargli un esca... era stato Reyes! L'aveva tramutato da sciacallo in cane da compagnia con un metodo terribilmente semplice: non facendo niente. Gabriel si chinò su di lui ed in un attimo Jesse si sentì schiacciare dal suo petto possente come aveva solo sognato un miliardo di volte. Era caldo e pesante, così reale da bruciargli il cuore.  
“A Jesse McCree...” gli sussurrò Gabriel, soffiandogli ogni parola con un refolo d'aria calda sulla nuca “...piacciono i complimenti...”  
Jesse si tese sotto di lui ansimando forte. Gabriel Reyes _sapeva._ L'aveva sempre saputo... ma l'aveva usato a proprio vantaggio per allacciargli al collo un guinzaglio invisibile fatto di promesse e gratificazione. Si era fatto addomesticare da lui perché anelava alle carezze delle sue dita e alla dolcezza delle sue labbra, non voleva altro che la sua approvazione. Cercò di spingersi contro di lui ma Gabriel era pesante e gli impedì ogni movimento. Non riusciva a strusciare le natiche contro la sua erezione e non aveva abbastanza spazio di movimento per strusciarsi contro il tavolo. Non resisteva più, il suo corpo implorava pietà ma di nuovo Gabriel riusciva a dargli un assaggio del paradiso per poi strapparglielo dalle dita. Singhiozzò ancora, tremando.  
“Ti prego...” piagnucolò “Boss, ti prego. Ti prego!”  
“Non sono io quello di cui ti stavi occupando.” gli rispose Gabriel finalmente rivolgendosi a lui, facendogli rizzare i peli sul collo ad ogni respiro “Non lasciare le cose a metà, Jesse.”  
E Jesse si sollevò appena un poco sui gomiti perché era stato addestrato bene. Sporse una mano ed agganciò con due dita la fibbia del cappotto di Morrison, tirandolo verso di sé.  
“Jesse...” lo ammonì Jack. Ma le sue parole erano vuote e poco convinte. Ancora non era riuscito a ripescare quella voce interiore che gli suggeriva di smetterla. Si lasciò tirare fino al bordo del tavolo e guardò Jesse annaspare per riuscire ad afferrare la sua erezione. Gabriel aveva ripreso a spingersi tra le sue cosce ma con più calma, quasi in una tortura atta solo a fargli perdere l'equilibrio.  
Poi le labbra di Jesse di nuovo avvolsero Morrison e quando mosse la testa in avanti fu perché Gabe l'aveva spinto. Continuarono così, ancora e ancora, con Jesse intrappolato tra loro che non poteva fuggire da nessuna parte. Se si spostava in avanti la sua gola veniva riempita da Morrison, se si spostava indietro sentiva l'erezione di Gabriel premergli tra le gambe e carezzargli le natiche. Era teso come una corda di violino, ogni movimento, anche il più minuto, gli squassava il petto come se stesse avendo un orgasmo... ma non cedeva.  
Jack gemette e non riconobbe la propria voce, poiché il suo mugolare si sovrappose a quello di Gabriel. I due comandanti si scambiarono un occhiata, poi Gabriel si chinò sull'orecchio di Jesse, ne carezzò il lobo col respiro e gli sussurrò due sole parole...  
“... _bravo ragazzo_...”  
  
L'orgasmo lo colse facendogli emettere un gemito roco, di gola. Jesse venne nella propria mano con le cosce strette attorno al cuscino del letto e si accasciò in avanti, sollevando le natiche ed affondando la fronte tra le lenzuola.  
Jesse McCree aveva tre grandi problemi, a parte il respiro affannato ed il cuore in gola.  
Li poteva risolvere tutti con un ora libera ed un po' di immaginazione. Magari, pensandoci abbastanza, si sarebbe convinto ad affrontarli come faceva sempre. Dopotutto, adesso aveva una meravigliosa idea stupida in testa...  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) bye


End file.
